Winning isn't everything, Right?
by jamgirl12
Summary: Mara Jade and Kyp Durron just can't seem to get along. What happens when competition brews between these two: chaos. Now that their skills and knowledge have been put to test by a certain farmboy, who will reign supreme?
1. I can so beat you

Winning isn't all that, Right?

Characters: Luke, Mara, Kyp, Tionne, Kam, Corran, Kyle, Han, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin

Time Setting: 8 years after TTT

Genre: Adventure and Humour

Author: jamgirl12

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm an idle Star Wars fan whose only thirteen years old. I love to read fan fiction so, why not?

* * *

><p>" Please remember to bring you essays on " What being a jedi means to me." aster Skywalker said as the students groaned in frustration. Luke had just finished his upper level class and was on his way to greet Mara at the docking bay to retrieve some supplies for the Academy. When he arrived he ffound a slightly annoyed Mara Jade waiting at the Docking Bay<p>

" Well look whose early!" Mara chided.

" Ha ha, very funny Mara." He responded while rolling his eyes.

" Now all the early bird has to do today is sign these papers and take this load of junk away from me." Luke did as she told and ordered the supplies packed away, then said

" So..."

" So what Skywalker. I got places to be."

" So nice seeing you at the Academy. Hey, wanna do a round of sparring." Luke said putting on his biggest farmboy grin. Mara responded with a chuckle and lightly slapped him upside the head.

" Sure, but as I said I have places to be. Meet you at our usual place in twenty minutes." she said as she turned and headed towards her ship leaving Luke to watch the view from behind.

While watching that magnificent view, Luke was caught off guard by a frowning Kyp Durron.

" I don't like that Mara Jade. I just don't trust her." he said grimly

" Hey, Mara has done lots of stuff for myself and this academy. You should be grateful." They walked out of the docking bay, down the halls and found their way to the training rooms where they then continued their conversation.

" I don't know, she just acts like she can so beat everyone at everything. I know I could take her anytime anywhere."

" You can what, Durron?"

He then repeated in an angry tone, " I can take you anywhere, anytime." He then stepped closer in an attempt to intimidate her.

" Oh really, I'd like to see you try." Mara said standing her ground. That was when Luke stepped in,

" Hey, Hey guys. Come on. Let's be adults here and settle our differences in a more calm manner."

" I can't believe you were really listening to this guy bad mouth me," she said in a harsh tone

" No, Mara, look, wait. I wasn't. I was just..."

" And I cant believe your standing here listening to her whining," he replied

" Listen Durron, You seem to have a death wish but I think you better get back in your place before I put you in it, forcefully."

" There she goes again with her 'I am so better than you' act."

Luke then chimed in, " You guys are on equally based with your skills, in my opinion," as he attempted to put on a diplomatic smile. Despite his efforts that wasn't enough for Mara.

" No Skywalker, tell me which one of us is better. Come on, I want to know," Mara replied.

" Yes MASTER Skywalker, which one of us has the better skills?" Kyp added. Luke had a defeated look on hos face. He knew where this was going and tried to stop the outcome, but it was simply inevitable. He then said, " There is one way to know which one of you is better."

" And what is that Skywalker?" Mara said with anticipation in her voice.

" Well, you two could have a competition judged by a panel of judges, including myself."

" And what does this competition entail?" Kyp said impatiently.

" Um, just tests of skills and abilities soon to be figured out, just only if your both up to the challenge." He looked at them both, eyes pleading to say no only for them to say at the same time, "I accept!"

as they both turned and walked in the opposite directions and left. Mara turned around as she was about to leave and said, " You better set up a room for me to stay in while I'm her which will be from tonight and this competition better start the latest the day after tomorrow, so gather up your judges and put on your thinking cap, 'cause Mara Jade is gonna be ready when your little game begins," and with that she turned and left.

Luke had this feeling this was going to be one long and agonizing visit.

* * *

><p>That same afternoon he gathered with a selected few of the jedi masters including Tionne Solusar, Kam Solusar, Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn. He briefed them on this 'competition' and told them the outline of which to grade the two competitors in their challenges and as to what these challenges are. He finished up by saying, " These are the rules and regulations, no bias, of course, and the competition starts tomorrow morning."<p>

Corran couldn't hold it in anymore, and he burst into laughter. " Oh boy, Luke. This is the craziest thing I've ever been asked to do. Oh boy, oh boy."

" Stop laughing. This is serious business, okay? Just go to bed and be fresh for tomorrow morning. We need to prepare for our little competition." Not even Luke could comprehend the mayhem he had just created.

* * *

><p>That night, Mara had been escorted to her quarters by a young apprentice. She lay on her bed thinking about what she had just gotten herself into. A jedi competition? She was definitey going crazy <em>I can just bet Skywalker is just going to try and teach me like I'm an apprentice or something <em>she thought. She then groaned nto her pillow and quickly found sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Kyp Durron was just contemplating how the hell he was going to beat Mara Jade in a competition of skills. He must have been the stupidest man alive to think that he could. He then sighed at his foolish ambitions and then quickly went to sleep.<p> 


	2. The Competition begins

Chapter 2

The next morning, Mara made sure to get up early so she could prepare for her surprise challenges. She showered and quickly got dressed so she could then stretch and warm up. During her stretching she was caught off guard by a voice in her head

_You sure your up to the challenge._

_Skywalker, get out of my head, _She sent back before putting up her mental shields.

She then hurried to the training rooms, to be the first one there. To her surprise she was greeted by grinning Kyp Durron. He just stared at her with a teasing glare that made Mara really upset.

" And what are you looking at, Durron."

" Oh nothing. Just admiring the view," he replied with a mischevious smile. That was enough to make Mara attack. She sailed across the room in pursuit of making Durron pay for his words. She quickly kneed him in the groin and connected her palm to his cheek in a not-so-pleasant way. Kyp tried to counter attack but she was already behind him. Mara then tripped him and watched as he fell head first onto the practice mat. She swiftly moved to be out of his grasp and was then standing by the door watching Kyp Durron on the floor writhing in pain. The sight brought a wicked grin to her face and a huge boost to her ego.

_Beating him is going to be the easiest thing I have ever done,_she thought to herself. A few minutes later, Kyp finally got up barely able to walk but still finding his way towards Jade in an angry fashion. When he straightened, ready to attack, the door swooshed open behind Jade to reveal the masters including Master Skywalker

" Well look, our competitors are early. Good we can start earlier then. First we start with the rules. Rule number one: There is to be no form of cheating or sabotage. If this is to occur, the saboteur will be disqualified immediately. Rule number two: Unless stated so, you are to receive no help in your tasks. If so points shall be deducted from your score. Rule number three: Absolutely no dark side is to be used to assist you in your tasks. If you break this rule, you just got to get the hell out of here. So if there are any questions, Please speak up now. None, so let the competition begin"

Corran then stood up, " Now, as you all know I love flying. Generally people who love flying love ships. I'm one of those people. So whoever can turn your X-wing into the best ship I've ever seen wins this round. This round is worth 35 points. You have until tomorrow at 0830 hours to complete this task, and your time starts... now!" Mara and Kyp then ran off for the utility belts to start their challenge as Luke stared at Corran with a look of disbelief.

" What kind of challenge is that? That sounds more like that show that Jaina keeps watching, 'Pimp My Ride'.

" Hey, this is a great challenge to test their skills in mechanics. Plus the best one gives me sweet ride to fly with no effort on my part," Corran said with a chuckle and then walked off to go teach his class.

The rest of the chosen masters would watch them "Pimp their Rides" and their judgement would be worth ten points each in addition to Corran's final decision. A few minutes later Mara returned with her utility and mechanical kit and got to work. Kyp came in afterwords with his stuff and got to work as well.

Hours passed and it was time for Master Skywalker to judge. It was hot in the room and he couldn't help but notice Mara Jade's sweating form. He stared and stared, paying no attention to Kyp. If that was bad, Mara then took off her jacket to make matters worse. Luke just stared and stared at the sweat running down her muscular arms, sweat running from her face down her neck then down into her- _Dammit!You need to control yourself and focus on your judging!_ He thought to himself as he turned his head and just decided to give Mara a ten out of ten just for looking that good. He then turned to Kyp to find him working hard. He put in a lot of effort in his 'repairs' and it looked to be turning out good. _I think this deserves a ten. Nah, I'll just give him a nine._

* * *

><p>At the end of the day all of the masters returned, excepting Corran, to get their last views of the ships. Kyp had already finished and left for the Mess Hall while Mara Jade stayed back to give the grey ship a new coat of paint. The masters watched as she painted it a new coat of lime-green. That definitely earned her bonus points from some of the masters.<p>

The next morning they all met in the practice rooms for the reading of the scores. They all waited for Corran to come back with his final judgement. Corran came back with his scores, " Mara, Luke gave you a 10, Kam gave you an 8, Tionne gave you a 9 and Kyle gave you a 10. May I say you got bonus points for actually painting the

X-wing. Kyp, Luke gave you a 9, Kam gave you an 8,Tionne gave you a 7 and Kyle gave you a 9. You most certainly fell off because of the lack of colour on your ship but no worries this is only the first round. Now I have judged your ships and I've decided which one I would like to fly. That one is: Mara's ship. She scored a 30 and you scored a 29, once again because of her painting it and your not painting it. Congrats Mara and better luck next time Kyp. Your scores were: Mara, 67 and Kyp, 62."

" See Durron I totally whooped your ass there." she said as she got up to leave

" Not so fast Mara," Kam said, " It's my turn to state your challenge. In this round you guys shall need to show off your skills in telekinesis. You shall need to put on a show of entertainment using a lot of telekinesis for the younlings to watch. You will have to be ready by 3 pm today. Good luck and your time starts now." Kyp and Mara then returned to their quarters to prepare for their little show. Luke sat their wondering to himself, _I wonder what Mara is gonna wear?_


End file.
